Life of a Hero
by NSpellls
Summary: When a son of Zeus comes to camp and ruins Percy's life, he has nowhere to turn. Betrayed by his fellow campers and heart broken by Annabeth, Percy leaves his friends and camp to find a new path in life. -UPDATED Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first ever FanFiction. First few chapters will mainly just lay out the setting and plot. Don't worry, it'll get more interesting soon! Getting this out a little early for my friend's birthday, so pardon my spelling and grammatical errors. Please R&R any suggestions or or questions are welcome! (Please do refrain from spam and impolite comments though.) Percy Jackson and all of its content is property of Rick Riordan.

 **POV: Percy**

 _Sadness, despair, rage._ All these emotions currently driving through Percy Jackson's head as he stabbed a hellhound through its heart turning the monster to golden dust. _If only I wasn't a son of Poseidon,_ I thought. _Stupid scent always attracting monsters that want to kill me._

Reaching into my pocket my hand brushed against the small box that had been tormenting me for the past week. Taking it out again, I opened it gazing at the satin lined box that used to hold the celestial bronze and imperial gold ring. Embedded into it was a gray diamond surrounded by five other sea green diamonds, each representing the years we had known each other.

"One of my greatest masterpieces," Hephaestus had called it. "All this work for nothing," I mumbled to himself. Reflecting back on how much work Hephaestus had gone through to make the ring.

"At least it wasn't as tough as asking Athena for her blessing," I joked, remembering the moment I had knocked on the goddess of wisdom's temple door on Mount Olympus.

Surprisingly though Athena was very enthusiastic about my request to marry her daughter. "I couldn't think of a person more noble and worthy for my daughter than you. Very well, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter. But if you break her heart or harm her in any way, you will feel my wrath," she had warned. _As if that would ever happen,_ I had thought to myself. If only I knew then that something very similar would happen.

 **Flashback**

It had been exactly a month since the end of the Titan War, Percy rolled out of bed, immediately grabbing the box that contained the ring he procured from Hephaestus. Today was the day he was going to ask Annabeth to marry him.

Everything was planned ahead for by the gods as their personal presents to me for saving Olympus. Apollo would handle the music during the reception, Hestia would help with the catering, Hermes would send out the invitations, Hephaestus made the engagement and wedding rings, and Hera would oversee the marriage as well. Little did Percy know that all of this planning and hard work would be ruined in one day.

Walking towards the fireworks beach, Percy recited what he'd say to Annabeth. Turning down the sandy path to where he asked Annabeth to meet him, he barely noticed a couple sitting under a tree in the shade, until the girl shook her head to get the blonde hair out of her eyes. Noticing the movement, Percy looked over to see a flashing pair of stormy gray eyes.

Turning to look at the person Annabeth was with, he saw her with one of the camp's newest recruits. Dylan son of Zeus was exactly like every other son of Zeus, power hungry, selfish, and no care for the consequences of his actions, unless he profited from them.

The son of Zeus had been making Percy's life an absolute hell since he had come to camp. Spreading rumors to newer campers who had joined since the war, and didn't know percy that well, claiming that Percy did nothing during the Titan War, and it was all because of Zeus that Olympus was safe.

Worse yet, he decided to torture Percy in every way possible, as if Clarisse torturing him at least once a week, and the Stoll Brother's endless pranks were bad enough. Just because he was a son of Zeus everybody thought he was the greatest demigod there ever was.

The only people unfazed by this transition in camp were Percy's best friends he had made at camp in the last five years. All of them stayed by Percy's side, constantly trying to make him feel better whenever Dylan had finished pranking him.

Throughout all of this Annabeth had slowly drifted away from him. Although they still kept up their relationship, something definitely felt off to Percy. Annabeth began to start seeing him less, they would still train together as they had always done, but when alone they never talked more than necessary. Most recently she started avoiding him, heading in the opposite direction of where Percy was going.

Creeping up behind them and hiding in the tall grass next to the path, Percy listened to what they were talking about. "I'm so glad I'm going to dump him today, he asked me to meet him here in a few minutes and I was going to tell him the news that we were dating," said Annabeth.

"Yeah he's such a loser, I mean he didn't even do anything during the war besides kill a couple monsters," Dylan replied before pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away, "You shouldn't say such things like that, he may be a seaweed brain, but he did kill two titans," Annabeth retorted. "Yeah sure whatever you say babe," he replied before pulling her back in for another kiss.

That was the last straw for Percy, as he stalked out of the grass to confront Annabeth. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked, the look of betrayal and hurt prominent on his face.

Annabeth's head whipped around at the sound of his voice, her eyes growing as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. "Go on, tell him babe. What's a little broken heart, when nothing can hurt the great and powerful Percy Jackson?" Dylan taunted with that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

"Percy, look, I can explain," stammered Annabeth. "No I don't want to hear your excuses. I thought you would always be there for me, that you'd be by my side for anything, th… that… we could be something…" I stammered, barely whispering the last part.

Annabeth's mouth opened a couple times, trying to form words that never came. Seeing that I already had my answer. Turning away from them, my eyes blurred with tears, I started walking away. Tripping on a patch of seaweed I threw my hands out to catch my fall, not realizing the little box in my pocket had fallen out.

Picking myself off of the ground, I walked the rest of the way to my cabin to pack my things, not looking back once at those gray eyes I had so longingly looked at for the past five years.

Unknownst to Percy, Annabeth seeing a small black cube laying on the ground after Percy fell, walked over and picked it up. Opening the box she saw a beautiful ring inside engraved with, _Through thick and thin, forever yours. - Seaweed Brain._

Choking back a sob, Annabeth looked in the direction towards where Percy had stalked away. Making a promise to herself that, fatal flaw or not, she would fix this between them.

 **End Flashback**

Turning down an alleyway, my mind swirling with thoughts, I didn't even notice when I walked right into someone. "Well if it isn't Perseus Jackson, you were lucky enough to escape me last time we met," said the woman.

 _Something didn't seem right about this,_ I thought, _why did this lady know his name, and why does her voice sound familiar as well?_ Looking up I stared into the red eyes of Kelli the empousa.

"That's a good boy, just look into my eyes and you'll be all mine," her voice dripping with longing, "I've never had seafood before." Her charmspeak working its way through his defenses, I felt himself take a shaky step towards the monster, my legs moving on their own, despite my brain telling them to run.

Touching the box in my pocket once more, I was freed of Kelli's spell, and I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it before turning it to point at Kelli. "Fine, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," she sneered.

 **End Chapter**

 **2** **nd** **AN:** **So this is an updated/edited version of my first chapter. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything besides this one chapter back in the fall. But coming end of school year I plan to be updating this story a lot more frequently. I know that there are a lot of Pertemis and Perlia stories out there, but this was all done for a friend's birthday because we both love Pertemis ship. Anyways, enough with my rambling and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Don't forget R &R and it'll make me more interested in seeing this story to the end!**


	2. Update Update

Hey guys, sorry to be the bearer of bad news to those who wished for this story to continue. Unfortunately, with my increase in schoolwork and work during the Summer, I never got around to being able to write more for Life of a Hero. So, for now, the story has been put on permanent hiatus until I decide to write more for it. Do not fear, I am planning on continuing it as I have a plot outlined and a rough draft for chapters two and three sitting in a folder on my computer, but have not had the time to second view and edit either of them.

Here's some good news for those who want to see more of my writing. My writing has greatly increased through classes, and I'm hoping to put all my new skills to good use in a new story I am hoping to start up soon. It yet again will be a Percy x Hunt story, and will be taking place at the very end of the Second Titan War and continuing into and hopefully through the

Second Giant War. It won't have any Percabeth in it, but I'm unsure yet of who Percy will eventually end up with, as there are a lot of characters I plan on writing into my story. I may even have a poll/vote through you guys the readers to decide who Percy ends up dating, unless you would like a sort of harem thing going on….

Anyways, that's all my news for now, and I hope to see you guys soon in my new upcoming story, "Resurrecting Reunion" .


End file.
